


廢料第三

by chechevitsa



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chechevitsa/pseuds/chechevitsa





	廢料第三

橘真琴下班回到七濑遥的公寓时，遥已经在厨房做饭了，尼龙制铲子和不锈钢平底锅撞击发出不甚清晰的响动，但煎炸食物时发出的“滋滋”声及溢满整个居室的香气已经揭示了今日的晚餐餐单。

进入大学后不久，真琴就在遥租住的公寓旁的公共泳池找到了工作，HR听说他自身长年的游泳历史及高校三年在岩鸢SC指导儿童游泳的经验时便已决心要聘用他，真琴简历上运动体育科学系在读的条目更是锦上添花。因为现下天气尚不温暖，前来学习游泳的人数并不多，管理人员便采取了弹性工时制度，要求真琴每周完成固定小时数的任务即可。

然而，真琴颇有工作狂的潜质，或许是这份兼职让他颇为乐在其中，因此平日没有课的时段便会前来教导孩子们，甚至有时抛弃了“教练”的身份、在泳池浅水区的一隅和稍年长的学生们嬉水大闹一番——这自然是要避开偶尔下地巡查的上司的；周末则更不用说，假日里学生人数增多像是一种强心剂，真琴几乎整日浸泡在水中，晚上回到遥的家中时，不仅是十指的指尖，整只手掌的皮肤都变得皱巴巴的了。

遥在周末两日的上午有训练，下午则是可自主练习、亦可溜号的时段，因为真琴不在家，他便也常常在学校的泳池内徜徉终日。遥伸出自己的手给真琴看，他的手指头也布满了沟壑，有些发白，“一样的嘛！”二人对此乐不可支。

不过，真琴过于醉心工作，已经开始为两人的关系埋下隐患。遥曾说过想要一起去Disneyland、花费一整天和角色们合影，却迟迟没能成行，眼见夏日渐渐来临，再不做些什么，真琴大概很快就会向世人宣告：唯有工作才是他的男朋友。

真琴换上家居服，把运动包中湿漉漉的教练服放入塑料盆内，用清水沥过三遍，正要去厨房喊遥过来帮手拧干时，遥正端着一盘金黄色的炸物走出来。真琴探出头，看见遥身着淡粉色的围裙站在餐桌前——是二人某次逛街时在杂货店的百元区捡漏寻到的，除了颜色不符合外，几乎和遥在岩鸢家中常穿的那条没有分别，遥满意极了。

“晚饭已经好了吗？——话说，遥！为什么又不穿上衣做饭，会被油溅到的！”真琴注意到遥似乎又裸着上身套围裙了，如果高校时没有惯着他随便来就好了。

遥没有回话，但真琴感到男友一定在内心默默反抗了。真琴缩回身体，准备把泳帽和泳镜也用流水冲洗一下，遥也转过身去，似乎是要回厨房。

一瞬间，真琴以为他看错了，于是他又倾斜出身体——

他没看错，遥下身没有穿衣服。没有内裤，没有泳裤。

遥是裸着身体的。

真琴的大脑变得像开水壶一样，又烫，又在疯狂尖叫。他听见清脆的“啪唧——”声，低头才发现，泳帽和泳镜被他失手掉落在地了。他弯身去拾，地板上却又掉落了更多的东西，圆圆的红红的一小滴。

真琴意识到，他流鼻血了。

他用空出的那只手尴尬地捂住鼻子，血液已经流到上唇了。明明已经交往好几年了，虽然上大学后闲暇时光减少、做的频率也降低了，但无论怎么说也不应该到看见恋人的裸体就兴奋到流鼻血吧……

真琴在水龙头下洗着脸，如果可以的话，他希望能把整个脑袋都放在凉水下以冷静一下。血腥气渐渐减弱了，爆炸的血管似乎已经停止泄露，真琴松了一口气，他猜测遥应该没看见发生了什么。

事与愿违，真琴用包中还没来得及清洗、湿漉漉沾有轻微氯气味道的毛巾胡乱抹干脸，抬头便看见遥倚着门框也在看他，还是刚刚那样的装束，不知道已经站在那处多久了，又目睹了什么。

真琴虚弱地开口：“遥……什么时候——”

他只问了一半便停住了，因为遥走上前来用手指抚摸了他的上唇，中指尖巧妙地擦过了唇珠：“这里，有点血迹没有洗掉。”接着，遥便仰起头来，一副要亲吻真琴的样子，略微伸出舌尖。

真琴闷哼了一声。今天的遥好像故意引诱，他感觉下身已经硬到连松松垮垮的睡裤都无法遮掩的地步。

“但是，晚饭……”真琴挣扎道，“而且，遥明天还要训练……”

一旦做起来，大概没办法停下来，真琴预感到。

“真琴不想做吗？就做一次。”遥用舌头舔着真琴的嘴唇，有些含糊不清地保证道。

真琴用力点头。说起来，二人已经大约两周没有做全套了。他张开嘴，遥的舌头便窜了进来，在他的口腔内舔舐，四处点火，又与真琴的舌头交缠在一起。真琴一手抓住遥的后脑，抚摸恋人的头发及肩颈，另一手毫不犹豫地向下伸去，捏住了遥那因常年游泳而肌肉紧致、窄窄的挺翘屁股。与此同时，二人嘴上也不停歇，遥努力地张大口，接纳了真琴的舌头，真琴担心遥又像之前数次舌吻时一样被噎到难受仍在忍耐，只是舔了舔上颚后部柔软的区域便撤出了，转而撩开遥的刘海，开始啄吻额头与眼睑。

果然是太久没有插入式性爱的缘故，遥的臀部绷得很紧。真琴另一只手也探下去，一侧一手地玩弄着，触感很光滑，肌肉硬邦邦的。这样也很好，但是没有办法插进去。

遥开始发出舒服的喘息，轻轻拉下真琴的松紧带家居裤，里面新换的浅灰色内裤已经被考珀液濡湿了一小片。遥轻笑一声，用气音道：“今天好快……”

因为，因为遥今天太色了……！真琴在心中暗想，却没有说出口，如果说出来的话，遥反而会突然感到害羞而缩成一只熟虾、无法继续的吧。

遥又褪下真琴的内裤，舔了舔下唇，一副想要为对方口交的神色。真琴却在此刻突然感到自己的腹部饿得扁扁的，决定速战速决，便拍了拍已经屈下身、脑袋凑近他性器的遥的脊背，示意不必做到这一步。

遥好像有些委屈，慢条斯理地站起身，转而趴在盥洗台上，屁股翘起，一副自暴自弃任真琴动作的样子。

真琴有点想笑。遥确实很喜欢他的鸡鸡，二人睡在一起的日子，遥经常提前醒来钻进被子里用唇舌与晨勃的他的那话儿玩耍一番，等到真琴醒来，把头发乱蓬蓬的遥从被子里薅出来，遥还非要争辩说是“叫早服务”。

真琴一边走神，一边用手掌轻拍遥的屁股：“放松点，手指都插不进去。”

遥却直起身，开始解围裙的系带，解释道：“等……等一下，围裙会脏掉。”真琴知道遥很喜欢这条围裙，便伸手帮他扯开了腰间的那条绳结，遥则好像被突如其来的碰触吓到了，轻轻颤抖着，却又发出了开心的呜咽声。

真琴接过淡粉色的围裙，折叠时端详了一番，忍不住起了坏心：“诶，遥，围裙已经弄脏了。”他用手指着围裙内侧被透明体液沾染的好几片区域给遥看，“我回家前自己偷偷兴奋起来了？”

遥“呃”一声，终于后知后觉地脸红了，连带着后颈都染上粉色，反驳道：“要做就快点。”

真琴终于满意了，把围裙顺手丢去一边，三两下把自己的下身也脱得干净，开始专心进攻遥的后穴。好不容易塞入一根手指，遥的屁股又倏然缩得紧紧的了，真琴暗想幸好那不是他的鸡鸡，他把手指抽出，感到温暖的内壁在挽留他，毫不犹豫地转去一旁的抽屉里翻找润滑剂。

遥又趴回盥洗台上，略微冰凉的人造石台面使他的乳首慢慢充血挺立起来。他转过头望着真琴完全裸露的、精壮的下身，寻找物品时手臂微微鼓出的肌肉，不禁感到口干舌燥，又将目光移向男友完全勃起的性器，在洗手间昏暗的顶灯照明下，看得不是很明晰，但阳具上几条鼓出的血管反而显得更加膨大了，一想到那完全硬起的鸡鸡等一会就要进入自己的身体，会插入又抽出，会进到很深处，会让他欲罢不能，遥便感到自己的下身好像又在不停地流出前液，滴滴答答地蜿蜒到大腿内侧——真琴说得对，他确实在做饭时身体就兴奋得不得了，也紧张得不得了。

遥把头转去另一侧，双手伸到身后掰开臀瓣，他确实因为不善于诱惑真琴而太紧张了。

真琴终于在角落找到了润滑剂，之前在浴室做时都是借助水、沐浴露或是精液润滑，这管似乎买来后就被搁置、从未开封。他转过头，猝不及防地看见遥乖乖趴着、自己主动露出后穴、羞涩的颜色从脸颊一直蔓延到后背的景象，感觉又要流鼻血了。

“遥今天……真的好色。”真琴终究叹息出声，覆上遥的后背，一边连绵地亲吻、感受身下爱人的可爱战栗，一边用双手搓热润滑剂，慢慢地再次探入那小小的洞口，“好色……但我好喜欢。我好喜欢遥。”

闻言，遥保持着下身容纳着真琴手指的姿势，艰难地扭过上半截身体，和真琴亲嘴：“嗯……我也好喜欢真琴。”

二人胡乱地接吻，遥一心一意地想要吻到真琴的脸颊与喉结，真琴却吸住他的唇舌不放，遥反而渐渐放松下来，后穴已经可以允许三根手指自由进出。真琴觉得已经差不多了，抽出手指，扶着性器进入了。

遥随着真琴抽插的节奏断断续续地呻吟，因被干到深处而挺直脊背又松弛下来，小幅度地扭动着腰迎合着真琴的顶入，以使龟头隔着肠壁准确戳在前列腺上，他从约一个小时前开始做饭那时起就满脑子下流幻想——如果不是地点不合适，他也许会奔下楼和橘教练在泳馆的更衣室内先来上一次，他的鸡鸡半硬不软地在围裙上蹭来蹭去，到如今已憋得难受极了，只想要赶快射精，于是把右手伸下去套弄自己的阴茎。

他才抚弄了没几下，真琴原本紧紧扣住他腰部的双手就去捉他的右手了，连带着左手也制住了。二人四手交握，遥却感觉失去了倚靠，他不想要被重重地撞击在无生命的盥洗台上——那光洁的台面上本身就没有什么适合他抓握的地方，只好反手紧紧扣住了真琴的手指，将屁股更努力地向后送去。

真琴抽出手，由腋下穿过、用小臂扣住了遥的肩膀，迫使他挺起上身来：“今天，遥一定能用后面射的……”

遥看见镜子内自己潮红的面庞，刘海乱糟糟地黏在额头上，嘴唇因反复接吻而有些肿胀，像是涂了艳色的唇膏一般；身后，他的爱人则因为他的动人模样而狂乱，平日里温柔的因子荡然无存了，鼓起的肌肉昭然若揭真琴的心意，他一定是希望着自己可以嵌入遥、二人合为一体般爱惜着遥，因此用了极大的气力拥抱着遥的身体。

遥不忍再看，高高仰起脖颈哼叫。真琴的一只手转去玩弄他被冷落很久的乳首，上下两处敏感的地方都被照顾到，恋人宽阔的胸膛又贴着他的后背传来阵阵热度，他舒服到难以自持，眼睛里泛起水雾。

不一会，遥便射精了，真琴还在挑逗他的乳头，没有伸出手帮他接住，精液便一股一股地射入了空气中，滑腻腻地落在了地面上，有几滴洒在了遥的脚背上，他觉得更加害羞了。

高潮过后，遥的身体变得极其敏感，因此无论是被捏住的奶头，还是体内被反复顶弄的腺体，都瞬间变成了一种甜蜜的折磨。遥感到他半垂在空中的阴茎又开始流出液体，不像是精液，他的大脑混混沌沌的，莫名担心是尿液，便挣扎着祈求：“真……琴，停……停一下，我受不了了。”

真琴却粗喘着拒绝了他，下身高速地抽动着，丝毫没有停下的意思：“不行……！遥，我快射了。”

遥感觉自己真的快要哭了，他不想被干到尿出来，那太丢人了：“啊……乳头受不了了……”

真琴终于停止挑逗他胸前高高挺立的两点，然而此行为无疑是杯水车薪，因为遥的肠道仍然紧紧吸附着真琴的性器，仿佛不舍得一般，尽管真琴的阴茎每进入一次带给他的痛苦多过愉悦。那痛苦更多的是心理上的，遥为着因性爱而陷入无法自控的癫狂状态的自己而感到痛苦，生理上来说，他实则还是舒服得很，如果他就此放弃自我，任由情欲将他带入他界，可能会感受到无上的欢愉吧。但遥毕竟面皮薄，哪怕于真琴面前亦有无法舍弃掉的自尊——当然真琴于他亦是如此，所以只能在苦海中沉沦。现实上来看，遥身前是坚固的盥洗台，身后是根本不听话的恋人，真琴的两手还夹着他的肋部，他根本无处可躲，只能期待着真琴带他一并逃脱。

真琴重重插入了两下，停留在了深处，遥清楚这是真琴要射精的表现，不禁松了一口气。如果他的前列腺再继续被擦弄的话，他真的会完全堕入深渊的——现下，他阴茎顶端的小口正欢快而毫无止息地向外淌着淫荡的透明体液，他也不明白那到底是什么了。遥感到真琴一边向外抽出性器一边射精，本来是出于好意、方便排出的行为，然而，这样却使精液乱七八糟地打在肠壁上，从最深处到靠近肛门全都是黏糊糊的感觉。

“……好满。”遥小声道。

真琴涨红了脸，将龟头拔出，发出“啵”一声，于是他的耳朵也红了。

遥抽出两张面巾纸，蹲下身来方便精液流出：“……如果我是女生的话，这么多应该已经怀孕了。”

真琴正在用湿巾清理地砖上二人流下的、一片狼藉的体液 ，闻此言呛了一下：“遥……！为什么突然……”

“真琴很喜欢小孩吧。”遥用陈述的口吻反问道。

真琴隐约感到对话在往奇怪的方向行驶，不如说今天遥这么卖力地勾引他本身就已值得生疑，便弃狼藉于不顾，把颤颤巍巍蹲着的遥拎起来抱了个满怀：“是这样，怎么了？”

遥有些不高兴道：“没有什么。”然后紧紧搂住真琴，用力在颈侧及锁骨区吮吸，真琴意识到遥的确生气了，因为遥一边重重吸吮，一边用牙齿咬他。

二人整理完毕，草草冲洗了身体，终于得以吃晚饭，尽管所有的菜都已经凉透。真琴没有问遥为何今日表现得如此奇怪，遥也没有解释的意愿。只是入夜准备睡觉时，遥又故技重施，拉着真琴的手，两人的性器紧紧圈在一处自慰，最后又是酣畅淋漓地连做了三发，遥本来还想要做第四次，但真琴发现遥的后穴口肿了起来，只好作罢。而真琴在胸口又被增添了新的吻痕。

次日，遥以身体不适为由向教练请假，真琴则神清气爽地去工作了，他在更衣室内面对镜子整理仪容时，发现脖子上近下巴处有个清晰的齿痕无法被教练服延伸至颈部的布料遮住，是遥昨夜留下的。他急急忙忙去急救箱内找创可贴，侧过头抚摸伤痕时，“啊——”地惊叫了，他突然明白了遥反常表现的缘故。

遥不想要他去上班。

我过于专心工作而没照顾遥的感受吗。真琴默默想着，但很难生发出长久的歉意，恋人笨拙的行动和思维模式只使他忍不住感到可爱，两种感觉混合着在胸口上涌。

他打开已锁上的储物柜，从包内取出手机，给应当还在补眠的遥发送了讯息：“遥，今天我中午就下班。”


End file.
